


Illusions

by Fabrisse



Category: Fringe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-15
Updated: 2010-05-15
Packaged: 2017-10-09 11:24:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/86784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fabrisse/pseuds/Fabrisse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Prompting Community: </b> <br/><b>Prompted by: </b> enmuse <br/><b>Kink: </b> Trust & Vows, Dark Past, Rescue <br/><b>Prompt: </b> "Hey, you remember when you said you'd do anything to help me out <br/>when I needed it? Yeah, well, now's that time."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Illusions

When her cell phone rang, it didn't usually play a tune. Frankly, she'd been shocked when ringtones and music had produced such a large business boom for Massive Dynamics Cell Phone division a few years back. But there were one or two people whose rings were distinctive. Olivia Dunham, for instance, had the distinctive double ring of a British telephone. Not that Olivia was British, but it allowed Nina to gird her loins for whatever battle Olivia had either uncovered or wanted to fight.

This song was, well, a song -- an actual tune. She hadn't downloaded it herself, but after Sam Weiss had gotten her through her rough patch, and it had been a very rough patch, his number now rang with the _Twilight Zone_ theme song. For a moment, she considered ignoring the call. The day had been rough, another adult child of the cortexiphan experiments had been found, but not until after he'd attacked Agent Dunham.

She owed Sam Weiss, again, so she took his call. "Nina Sharp speaking."

"I knew that. I dialed. I want to collect on your promise."

Nina nodded to herself. "I understand. I can be in Boston in a few hours. I'm on my way home and can be on a train to be there by morning."

"That won't be necessary."

She saw him waiting in the lobby as she hit the front door of her building. Nina composed her face carefully before approaching her doorman. "Thank you for keeping Mister Weiss company, Jonathan." She turned to Weiss. "I hope you haven't been waiting too long, Sam."

He gave one of his enigmatic smiles.

The doorman said, "He got here not five minutes ago, Miss Sharp."

She smiled and nodded and threaded her good, no, her biological arm through Weiss's. He pressed the button for the elevator, and they rode up together quietly.

Nina opened the door to her apartment and as soon as it closed found herself pressed against the wall, her skirt pushed up and her underwear down. She wrapped one leg around him and used her stronger hand to turn his head toward hers, to claim his mouth for a deep kiss.

When they broke, his voice was in her ear. "You knew what sending Dunham to me would do, didn't you?"

"Yes. I've missed this, Sam."

"She's the perfect woman for me, but she's not meant for me. She's meant for Peter. I help her make the connections, and he gets her." He fumbled a condom on and thrust deep into her reclaiming her mouth as they ground together.

Nina's body responded to his; she panted as she tightened around his cock. She broke free from him, baring her throat to his lips, calling out another's name as he thrust deep inside her.

They stilled together, breathing deeply. She caressed the hair from his sweaty forehead with a hand that couldn't feel.

"Perhaps round two should be in my bed. I daresay we'd both be more comfortable there," Nina said as Sam withdrew from her and eased her down the wall.

"I daresay we would." Sam mocked her gently.

"Just so you know, Olivia and Peter's bond may not include sex. It may merely be a friendship or even have the quality of siblings to it."

Sam took the hand she offered and walked beside her to the bedroom. "Would you care to wager on that? When Olivia commits fully to a cause or a person, there's no room in her life for anyone else. That was abundantly clear the first time I met with her. She's committed to the Bishops and her link is with Peter."

"I've learned to trust your judgment of people. Olivia is someone I fear I'll underestimate, as I did William. I'm sorry about saying his name a few minutes ago."

"As long as neither of us has any illusions, I don't see why we can't take our pleasures with each other. I know you want Bell. I know you'll never be entirely happy without him."

Nina nodded and began to take off her clothes. "I'm sorry you can't have Olivia. We can still enjoy our moments."


End file.
